nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Knightmare, Part 2/Script
Nova Knightmare, Part 2 Season 2, Episode 26 (Opening shot; fade in to a worried Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho looking upward at their captured friends. Cut to frame Pitchy Richy and Kai-Lan approaching the scene.) * Rintoo “Kai-Lan! Pitchy Richy! What’s going on?” * Tolee “That knight kidnapped the animatronics.” * Hoho “Who’s that bad knight anyway?” * Richy “That’s not just any knight. That’s Tungsten. He’s the most evil being in the galaxy.” * Tolee “Woah. He sure sounds terrifying.” * Richy (with triumph) “Don’t worry! With me and my crew…” (losing steam) “...we can...defeat...him…” (facepalms) “Great...I forgot they’re still ticked off with me.” * Kai-Lan “Pitchy, talking to people when they have a problem is my specialty. I may not always have the solution to everything, but we can help you and your siblings to get back together.” * Richy “And how to do plan to do that?” * Hoho “We’ll try anything we know.” * Rintoo “Totally!” (A glowing orb suddenly crashes down, nearly hitting him.) * Rintoo “Woah! Who did that?” * Richy (pointing upward) “Now he wants a battle…” * Hoho “You don’t mean…?” * Richy “Yes. Tungsten. Not only is he evil, but he’s downright vicious.” (to the kids) “You should probably take cover behind those large bricks.” (The four uneasily go to hide behind those bricks; they are dark red in color. Cut back to Pitchy glaring up at Tungsten. The knight has ditched the kidnapped robots and his star; he wields an electric sword.) * Richy “Tungsten, you’re back for more, aren’t you?” * Tungsten “Oh, you bet I am.” (grinning evilly) “And I’d be more than eager to take you down!” * Richy “Hey! What have you done with the animatronics?” * Tungsten “I put them in a place where they won’t distract me.” * Richy “And where’s that?” * Tungsten (sourly) “In my castle!” (He laughs evilly, raising his sword up over his head. Cut back to an irritated Pitchy.) * Richy “Of course! It’s so obvious you would leave them there...to rot!” (eyes and antenna glow) “You will never get away with this!” * Tungsten “Oh, but I will.” (lifting sword; it glows) “And you will never get them back!!” (Pitchy glares daggers at the knight. Tungsten lifts his sword upward and slices down, creating a crescent-shaped beam flying towards Pitchy. The red monster conjures up a force field to counter it.) * Richy “That’s all you’ve got?” * Tungsten “No way! Ugh, why am I wasting my time with you?” (He hops onto his star and rides away. Pitchy’s arms go for the four kids, and he forms a light around himself and them; he takes flight while grabbing hold of the four powerless kids. He doubles back but loses a bit too much balance; his body hits the cloudy ground and skid, carving a furrow that only stops when he collides face-first with a dark blue brick wall. A panicked skyward glance and tilt up to tell him and the kids that...the rest of that wall is attached to a larger castle.) * Hoho “What’s this castle?” * Richy “It’s Tungsten’s…” (Now it starts to get lifted off from the cloud.) * Tolee “Hey! What’s happening to his castle?” * Rintoo (pointing up) “Look up there!” (Cut to what he’s pointing at that is responsible for lifting the castle up from the cloud; thousands of balloons of various colors. Cut back to the five.) * Rintoo “Balloons!” * Kai-Lan “Pitchy Richy, he’s going to get away!” * Richy “No evil knight is going to get away from me!” (His antenna glows and he levitates himself and the four kids up towards the castle and into the open door. Cut to the five entering, then landed on the red carpet floor.) * Tolee “Woah. We’re in Tungsten’s castle.” * Richy “But we must not let him see us. Now, let’s find your other friends…” (Tilt up to the ceiling and then stop at another room. The animatronics and Tungsten are there, all nine are still in ropes.) * Felix “What are you doing? Let us go!” * Manny “Yeah, before I rearrange your face, creepo!” * Tungsten “First of all, my name is Tungsten, not creepo. Second, I have a request for all of you youngsters.” * Spike “We’re not listening.” * Thorn “Yeah. You’re evil.” * Tungsten (scoffs) “That’s what you think.” * Felix “Okay. What do we have to do for you?” * Tungsten “I want to be part of your group.” (The animatronics find this amusing.) * Kunekune (grinning stupidly) “Can you...uh, repeat that?” * Tungsten “I said...I want to be part of your group.” (All nine burst out laughing.) * Cappy (laughing) “Okay. Th-There’s something obviously wrong with what y-you said…” * Tungsten “What’s that?” * Felix “We’re not really accepting new members.” (This news clearly does not sit well with the young evil knight, and he bursts into full rage mode.) * Tungsten “WHAT?!? Anyone can be a member of anything! You jerks just blew me off like...I’m some kind of lunatic with no skills in magic and...whatever kinds of junk you do with your bodies! I’m Tungsten, and my daddy gets me anything I want, important or not! If I tell him that I want to be part of your clan, then he’ll say yes, and you better accept me!!” * Ulysses “You know we can’t.” * Kunekune “We’re born with strange magic.” * Jack “And you’re just evil.” * Tungsten “Of course I am.” (poking Jack’s nose) “Because I don’t work with good guys!” * Felix “Why don’t you just let us go, Tungsten?” * Manny “Yeah, before I rearrange your face.” * Tungsten “I don’t think I would do that now.” (He fires up his sword and uncorks a mighty blast. Back to the animatronics, Ulysses fires up his horn to create a forcefield around him and the others.) * Tungsten “Why, you little…!” (Another sword slash actually sliced the rope loose, and the animatronics are free from the knots.) * Tungsten (shocked) “WHAT?!” * Jack “Oooh, bad luck!” * Cappy “Ha. Yeah.” (The knight glares at the kappa with the purest hostility.) * Tungsten “Such imbeciles!” * Spike (taunting) “You’ve had enough yet, Tungsten?” * Tungsten (suddenly angry) “No. I’m not giving up on you freaks! Magical or not, I can take you down!” * Felix “Bad guys never win.” * Tungsten “Not if they try hard enough! I don’t care how powerful you are. I’m the most powerful being in the galaxy.” (Pan to frame Pitchy, Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho walking into the room as he speaks.) * Richy “Well, I think the opposite!” (The knight pivots toward him, sword flaring and a grimace of utter fury on his face; the spell does down and anger turns into surprise when he Kai-Lan speaks. Cut to her.) * Kai-Lan “Perhaps you may be planning to take over the galaxy now that you kidnapped the animatronics. Well, now we’re taking them back and we will---” (A shot from Tungsten’s sword was enough to not only shut her up, but to send her falling down on her bottom. Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Pitchy Richy stared in shock. The tiger gets angry and picks up a brick.) * Rintoo “It is not nice to hurt people with magic!” (Pitchy barely had any time to stop him from throwing the brick and it hits Tungsten on the head. The knights doubles back in pain.) * Tungsten “Arrghh!” * Kunekune “You’re wearing armor. How does that hurt?” * Tungsten “Doesn’t matter!” (He fires up his sword and creates a purple/black portal, expanding it and entering.) * Cappy “What’s that?” * Richy “He uses that to travel to any planet he wants. Let’s go after him!” (The gang entered the portal, and they find themselves on…) * Richy “Mercury?” (A crowd of aliens are running about, panicking. Some are on the ground and curled up like a ball crying, others are hiding, and even locking themselves up in their houses. The gang look up in terror and noticed Tungsten torturing the martians with his magic. Upon seeing the heroes, he creates the same portal used to get to Mercury and went through. Pitchy levitates the kids and himself and all go through the portal to follow home. Next, they find themselves on Venus. Fire, wind, and magic travel from Kunekune, Felix, and Ulysses -- respectively -- and toward Tungsten, which he skillfully dodges. The knight fires off a spell that hits a nearby skyscraper and it tumbles down to the ground. The aliens down below are screaming and running around in panic and fear.) (Tungsten, once again, travels through the portal and the protagonists followed him. The view has shifted to the surface of Mars. The portal travelers are surprised to see more scared/panicked aliens running away from Tungsten as he destroys a building with his sword. Fireballs begin to rain down, a rock landing squarely on Pitchy’s head, and the large red guy throws the dirtiest look he can muster.) (Flash to the next planet, Jupiter. Kids and red space creature drop out of the portal and lands onto a cloudy surface. Pitchy prepares to launch a painful spell, but checks it with a look of surprise. Buildings are being destroyed and citizens are screaming/crying and running for cover. Tungsten grins nastily toward his enemies. Another flash, and the space travelers found themselves on the cloudy surface of Saturn. They look around, only to be shocked when a skyscraper explodes from a distance. Running down a hill is a herd of frightened aliens running for cover while screaming in terror.) (Flash to yet another cloudy surface of Uranus. Here comes the children and Pitchy Richy again, barely avoiding the magic blast that Tungsten sends their way.) * Tungsten “You giving up yet?” * Richy “We are not giving up. Except...we can’t stop you.” * Tungsten “Ha! So you admit that you’re too cowardly to battle me.” * Richy (half-ignoring his comment) “But you can’t stop us from trying.” * Thorn “And we could be doing this for all eternity!” * Kai-Lan “What you’re doing is destroying the lives of the innocent.” * Tungsten “Now I suppose you’re going to tell me that the fate of the universe hangs in the balance!” * Kai-Lan “It does!” (The portal opens above Tungsten.) * Tungsten “Well, say goodbye to your lovely home planet they call Earth!” (nastily, crazed smile) “BECAUSE THAT’S WHERE I’M GOING NOW!!!” (He hurls himself into the portal while laughing crazily; the ‘Earthlings’ and Pitchy stared in shock.) * Hoho “He’s going to destroy Earth!” * Richy “Oh, no he’s not!” (He nudges the kids into the portal and throws himself in there as well. Fade to white as the portal shrinks away, then in to a destroyed landscape of what used to be Earth. There is simply nothing alive in this area.) * Tolee “Where are we?” * Richy “This is Earth.” * Ulysses “Is it?” * Cappy “But there’s nothing here.” * Richy “This is very bad. It’s all my fault.” * Kai-Lan “Why do you say that?” * Richy “Because of me...the whole galaxy is doomed.” * Felix “No it’s not. There’s still Neptune.” * Richy “I’m afraid he already touched that planet too. Or...at least part of it.” * Spike “What are we gonna do? We’ve got to stop Tungsten somehow!” * Thorn “He’s not gonna get away with what he did!” (Just then, Tungsten comes in from behind them.) * Tungsten “Oh yes I will!” (They turn around to face him; Pitchy looks at him with pure rage.) * Richy “How dare you!” * Tungsten “What’s wrong, Pitchy? You scared!” * Richy “No!” * Tungsten “Then you’re going to give me what I want, and that is your magic!” * Richy “I will not give up my magic! There’s nothing that you can do to stop me!” (Flaring his antenna and eyes, he teleports to a midair point several hundred yards above and in front of Tungsten and fires a massive spell down on him. Tungsten uses his sword as a shield up to block it just in time, the energy tearing up ground and air alike as it surges around him. He strains mightily against the load and is finally able to throw it off, so that Pitchy’s spell turns into a blue/white/red mushroom cloud that subsides to a pillar of smoke boiling. He stands up into view, intact and angry, and Pitchy drops to the other end of the freshly carved trench. He is slumped over from the exertion, but lifts his head with a nasty grimace as the camera zooms in quickly to a close-up.) * Richy (voice hissing) “You’re going down, Tungsten!” (He prepares a new offensive, sparks dropping from his antenna, and the ground beneath his feet starts to rumble with the growing power. Up he goes, ripping a fresh and massive crater and leaving a shining contrail matching his color; the climb turns into a dive, and Tungsten shoots a beam up towards him. The red creature’s forward movement disappears when the blast hits upward, but he grabs a hand and swings him around, then sends him flying into a bush.) (Tungsten gets out from the shrub, then is screaming in pain and rage when a beam is fired to his face. He gets his sword in the way and pushes it aside before turning it into a counterstrike.) * Richy “What the…?” (Tungsten slams his sword onto the ground, and Pitchy is magically propelled from the ground and hurled screaming toward a lake, far enough away that he becomes a red dot before splashing into the body of water.) (Cut to the lake. Pitchy slowly rises out of the surface, eyes shrinking in panic at the sound of Tungsten’s angry roar, then cut to his perspective of him -- coming in far too fast for his liking. Tungsten drives himself headfirst into the lake, disappearing from view and then emerging from the far end. Pitchy comes to his senses and teleports so he’s directly in front of him. The spell he fires off hits the knight like a runaway freight train and sends him down to the grass hard enough to smash a massive crater into it.) (Now Pitchy Richy goes on the offensive, diving in with a fresh spell to punch him while he is down. Its impact briefly whites out the screen. When it cleared, Tungsten lunges out toward Pitchy and tackles him down. Both go down in a rolling pile into the crater. Roaring in frustration, Tungsten pushes Pitchy off of him and spins around, sending beams flying everywhere. Pitchy Richy comes down and slams a fist down on Tungsten’s head. Hard. The force of the blow was so powerful his armor begins to crack. Cut to ground level, with Pitchy floating in the back and part of Tungsten in the fore. The armor falls into pieces and Pitchy stares in shock.) * Richy “Tungsten...your armor…” * Tungsten (from o.s., sourly) “What about it?” (Cut to Tungsten, now revealed as a light blue-skinned human in dark purple terrycloth and black hair.) * Tungsten “You fool! You destroyed my armor!!” * Richy “What are you gonna do about it?” * Tungsten “I will…I will do anything I can to destroy you and your friends!” (With that, the handle of the sword made contact with his head and rings of blue/white travels down his body. A new suit of armor covers his body, now Tungsten grins evilly.) * Tungsten “My magic is way more powerful than that!” (The kids, who have taken cover in a small cave, come out from there and confronted him.) * Kunekune “You’re not powerful than us.” * Tungsten “Yes I am!” (The portal opens above his head and hurls himself through there.) * Richy “Come on! Let’s go after him!” (They entered the portal, and cut to the cloudy surface of Neptune. Pitchy squints and finds Tungsten running for the cloudy hills.) * Richy “There! Let’s go!” (Ahead of them is a narrow trail that snakes downhill into a large jungle. Tungsten is visible only as a dark blue dot. Spike steps ahead, another detail captures his attention. The camera focuses on his head. His pupils contract rapidly with a sound similar to a lens instrument focusing in on a distant object, and the camera cuts to his perspective: Tungsten running full speed toward the jungle. Cut back to Spike, his pupils back to their normal shape.) * Spike “He’s headed for the jungle!” * Torn “If he goes in there, we’ll never find him!” * Richy “There’s a whole network of caves in there. We’ve got to catch up to Tungsten and stop him!” * Felix “Then let’s go!” (They do so. Cut to Tungsten still on the run; now he looks behind to see Manny gaining up on him.) * Tungsten “You little rat! Give it up!” (He shoots from his sword, which Manny skillfully dodges. Tungsten aims a deathly glare after the manticore.) * Manny “There’s no way we’ll give up!” (Suddenly, three blurs -- pink, orange, and blue -- zoom past him and crash right into Tungsten. They reveal themselves as Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk; they hold the knight down.) * Dizzly “So we’ve heard you’re causing trouble, Tungsten.” * LayLay “There’s no way you’ll get away with this.” * Wisk “So now we must teach you a lesson.” (Tungsten pushes them off and backs away. Up comes his scowling face, prompting the three to cringe in horror. He prepares to fire, kindles a blinding spot of light at the end of his sword, and lets it rip toward the three --- only for Pitchy to land in front of them and conjure up a defensive shield. It takes the form of half a sphere, allowing Tungsten’s power to wash over the surface and stream off the edge. Finally he lets the beam disappear and Pitchy drops the shield. The red one smiles proudly. Dizzly looks around and notices the kids.) * Dizzly “Wow! That was a close call!” * Kai-Lan “It is, Dizzly, but I’m not the one you should be thanking…” * Dizzly “What?” * Tolee “I believe there’s someone who deserves your thanks even more than us.” * Dizzly “Oh! Thanks Manny!” * Manny “Huh? Why are you thanking me? Really, that’s not what we had in mind.” * Dizzly “Uh...Tungsten?” * Jack “No!” * Dizzly “...Ulysses?” * Ulysses “Oh for Heavens sake, no! Someone without whom you would have had you and LayLay and Wisk’s lives taken away!” * Dizzly (laughs nervously) “Ehhh...sorry. Can you refresh my memory?” * Cappy “It’s Pitchy Richy!” * Dizzly “Is it really?” (She turns to the other two, who nodded. Now Dizzly stares ahead, her eyes glowing in anger.) * Dizzly “But that sad excuse of a leader! He---!” (Now Pitchy walks in toward her.) * Richy “--betrayed you? I only did that because you three were in danger, and did you really think I could just stand there and let Tungsten destroy you on the spot?” * Dizzly “No, but…” (She noticed LayLay and Wisk staring at her, both looking like they want to smother her up black and blue. Rintoo mirrored their expressions as he walked up toward Dizzly.) * Rintoo “Pitchy saved your lives. He did that because he cared about you. Things would have ended a lot differently if Pitchy wasn’t there to defend you.” * Wisk (to Dizzly) “You know, the tiger’s got a point. I think that’s a lot more than you deserved after the way you yelled at our big bro.” (Dizzly suddenly went downcast.) * Dizzly “Oh...Well, uh...perhaps I was being a bit of a meanie pants…” * Richy “A bit? Listen Dizzly, I understand what you’re trying to say to me earlier, and I’m sorry for how I acted.” * LayLay “Dizzly? Don’t you have something to say?” * Felix “Yes. Like how sorry you are? We learned earlier how you and Pitchy were yelling at each other. You should know better than to call your older brother a ‘disgrace’!” * LayLay “And yes! Did you really want him to suffer? Or fall to his doom, perhaps?” * Dizzly “But…” (tears growing in her eyes) “BUT HE STARTED THAT FIGHT!! Why are you taking HIS side?!” * Richy “Because I had forgotten who I really was in the past. But it was Kai-Lan and her friends that taught me that if I was true to myself, I couldn’t go wrong.” * Dizzly “But…so...you’re saying that...all this time, you hated being bossy and boastful?” (voice quivering) “But I called you a disgrace! And there you were, defending me, LayLay, and Wisk from Tungsten. Why, Pitchy?” * Richy “Because Dizzly...you’re my sister. But more than that, you, LayLay, and Wisk also my best friends. Being the leader gives me a lot of responsibilities. I was so caught up with fame, that...I had to take all the credit away from you, LayLay, and Wisk after all those baddies we fought together in the past. But let me ask you something, Dizzly. Do...you...forgive me?” (Dizzly couldn’t speak for a moment, as more tears welled and then streamed freely down her face.) * Dizzly “Yes, Pitchy!” (forcing a smile) “I-I do!” (Hoho hops into the scene.) * Hoho “Yay! Dizzly forgives Pitchy Richy! It’s okay, she forgives him!” (Tungsten’s voices catches everyone’s attention.) * Tungsten (from o.s.) “YOU!” (Cut to the knight, looking utterly angry.) * Tungsten “You imbeciles ruined everything! So now I suppose you’re going to mock me! Gloat me! Or something like that!” * Wisk “We’re friends now, Tungsten.” * Tungsten “Well, I can’t believe I just wasted my time!” (Pitchy walks toward Tungsten and gives him a bag.) * Tungsten “What is this?” * Richy “I thought this will change your mind about destroying all those planets.” * Tungsten “You...you want to know what I think?” (suddenly angry) “I...think you’re the biggest losers, idiots, morons, dummies, numbskulls, and imbeciles in THE WORLD!!! HONESTLY!! Did you think I would stop?!” * Richy “Really, Tungsten, I went through so much to stop you!” * Tungsten “Well, nothing can stop ME from turning YOU red, black, and BLUE!!!” * Jack “Actually, I think you’ve already turned black and red. And you’re already blue.” * Tungsten (scoffs) “Whatever! I’ve wasted enough time dealing with you creeps!” (sword flares up) “See you never!!” (He laughs evilly as his sword lets go with a massive blast that hits Pitchy Richy directly at the heart. The red one screams in pain and he clutches that area while slowly falling to the ground and on his side. With that, Tungsten’s expression contorts into a look of hate and fury. He squinches his eyes shut and kick-starts his sword. All but Pitchy averted their eyes as a sphere of energy radiates outward from his position, letting go with a flash of white. When the view clears, there is no trace of Tungsten except for a curl of smoke rising from where he once stood.) * Manny “He’s getting away!” * Felix “Let him go. We’ll get him next time…” (Now their attention is on Pitchy Richy. Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk run to him.) * Dizzly “Nononono! Pitchy? No, Pitchy.” (antenna glows) “Come on -- stay with me, Pitchy!” (voice quivering) “You’re strong, you’ve got to get up!” * Richy (weakly) “No...I’m not strong…” (His eyes slowly closed and he lays limp.) * Dizzly (shaking Pitchy) “Pitchy? Pitchy! Pitchy, no! NO!! You can’t! No!” (She falls to her knees, sobbing loudly. LayLay and Wisk join her; next follows Kai-Lan, Tolee, Hoho, Rintoo, Kunekune, Jack, Ulysses, and Oggy. Cut to a long shot of this scene.) (Suddenly, a white orb floats above and then down to Pitchy Richy. It disappears once it made contact with his face. Seconds later, his body began to glow, and this is a great surprise to all of them. All stared in shock as Pitchy was being lifted from the ground. His eyes open and his antenna glows. His eyes widened in surprise, and he stretches out.) * Richy “For the GALAXY!!” (At the last word, a spherical scorching blast of blue/red/orange expands to fill the screen. Fade to white. Cut to each planet as the shock wave causes life to return, then back to the group. Pitchy lands in the center of the group.) * Manny “Pitchy? That was…” (fluttering upward in happiness) “...the coolest thing I’ve ever SEEN!!” * Richy “Now, to get you Earthlings back to your home planet.” (His antenna flares and snap to white. Fade in to a long shot of a stage. Zoom in slowly; it is nighttime and down on Earth. The creatures are there performing; Pitchy on piano, Dizzly on harp, LayLay on violin, and Wisk on cello. They begin to play.) ~ (Song) ~ (A series of dissolves/pans frames them from various angles at closer range.) Richy I’m here to show you what I am Throughout my life, it’s finally time There’s more to me than fame and pride, yes And now I see those stars align (One by one, people in the crowd kindle spots of light using firework sticks in a silent solute. Behind the scrim, the faint silhouettes of a backing orchestra slowly rise into view on a hidden platform.) Dizzly For what we believed what we we’re sold We do all the things that we were told & Wisk But all that has changed and now we’re bold ‘cause we know (The lights behind the scrim come up to clearly frame the musicians’ outlines; violins, cellos, guitar, harps, conductor.) Richy That we are just magicians We make mistakes from time to time But now you know our friendship Is no longer on the line So let the sunlight in your soul shine briiiight, oh, woah, woah, woah So let the sunlight in your soul shine briiiight, oh, woah, woah, woah (Cut to the ants in the audience, gathering into a three-way hug.) Just like the magic within my soul (The stage again.) Wisk And now we see those colors right before our eyes We hear your voice so clearly and we know that it is right & LayLay No problem’s too big for us to solve Throughout all our lives, we have evolved LayLay And Pitchy is back, he still belongs and he knows (Zoom in to the four rising slowly and slightly from the floor, their antennas blazing their proper colors, then cut to a long shot of the stage and zoom out as the audience erupts in applause.) Richy That we are just magicians We make mistakes from time to time (The animatronics are right in the thick of it.) But now you know our friendship (Kai-Lan’s eyes slowly fill with joyful tears as the camera zooms in slowly on her.) Is no longer on the line (The stage again; the creatures’ antennas and audience go quiet again, and they grew happier.) So let the sunlight in your soul shine briiiight, oh, woah, woah, woah So let the sunlight in your soul shine briiiight, oh, woah, woah, woah Just like the magic within my so-ooo-oul (The orchestra is lowered out of sight.) Dizzly, LayLay, Wisk Just like the magic within my so-oooooooo-oul… (Zoom in on the four as the music dies away.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (The moment they’re finished, they are met with a thunderous round of cheers and applause. Cut to the long shot of the stage and zoom out as the cheers still continue.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts